


both of us.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Suicide, and i gave them angst??, i miss them, im sorry sakuraoi they deserved better, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: “hina, there won’t be any more deaths; i promise. the both of us and our friends will escape this school.”(or, sakura makes a promise she knows she’ll have to break.)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, wrote as romantic but looking back on it it could also be platonic
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> **_TW: mentions of suicide_ **   
>  _to skip, start from "Sakura was beginning the draft of her suicide note in her head..." and skip to "Even if three of them — Toko, Byakuya, and Hiro..." !!!_
> 
> i wish i made this more romantic or dialogue-heavy looking back on it but i'm not upset enough to change it. anyway, i can't believe it took me eight days to write the og danganronpa gfs and what did i give them? badly-executed angst. i am so sorry once again sakura and hina because what even is this. i have no idea!!
> 
> **day eight: promise**

Hina had always been restless and itching to move, but it was now more than ever she felt that way. 

It was probably bad that the days had begun to blend together since Hina had first awoken in that classroom — however, after leaving the classroom, she had come across 14 other students. 

In what had to have been less than two weeks, only seven of those 15 initial students were still alive. 

Just the thought of it made Hina begin to shake, hands clamming at the memories of each corpse and execution — whether she shook in anger at the mastermind who trapped them at the school and handed out motives to kill, sadness at the lost lives, or fear, that she or one of her closest friends like Sakura or Makoto would be next. 

Or, even worse, that this game (the word felt unfitting to use since, after all, it was their literal _lives_ at stake, but unfortunately it was the only word she could come up with) would make a murderer out of one of her friends or herself.

After all, the mastermind had done it thrice before; Kuwata, Owada, and Ludenberg — or would Yasuhiro be more fitting? — would never have been murderers to Hina before the game. Kuwata had nothing particularly bloodlust-esque like about him, and while Owada was part of the illegal side of the law with his gang and while Ludenberg had an intimidating pokerface, Hina genuinely didn’t believe they would _kill_ someone. 

(Of course, the only one out of those three who walked into Act One, as Makoto called it, with the idea to kill was Ludenberg, but still.)

And it was jarring as well to think of how lifelike all of their victims had been, too. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see the authentic joy in Maizono’s eyes whenever she’d sing and dance in front of a ginormous audience with her girl group beside her. 

(Sayaka’s eyes had become half-lidded in her final moments, never to be opened and see the admiration in a fan’s eyes again. Wherever Monokuma stored the corpses, she was there, and would be until every last part of her rotted away.)

Fujisaki’s gentle smile was always comforting to see, considering how, looking back on it, fragile his self-esteem was in private. Regardless of how scared he was, he still worked on Alter Ego knowing the risks and kept his head up high to work on being a version of himself he was proud of. 

(And his head was tilted down low by the time they had discovered the body.) 

Taka was, of course, filled with passion. He had an opinion on nearly anything and everything, never failing to proclaim every word he said with as much spirit (and loudness) as the previous one. 

(The fact his passion had been rendered nonexistent, dwindling his personality from enthusiastic and righteous to a hollow of the person he once was — right until his final moments.) 

Yamada had strayed to himself from the very beginning, sticking to Ludenberg’s side like a loyal pup — ironically or not, that was the very thing that sealed his fate, leaving it in Celeste’s hands that craved the money and ticket to true freedom that she would never have achieved in the walls of Hope’s Peak. If there was one thing Hina admired about him, it was the way he had never been embarrassed by what he liked. Even if what he was obsessed with was a 2D anime girl that resembled Celeste, at least he never contradicted himself with what he had liked. 

(Of course, that devotion resulted in him dying in Hina’s own arms, but regardless…) 

And the sick part of it was that she saw bits and pieces of her former inmates (friends?) in the remaining members of the group — Hina herself had the sparkle in Sayaka’s eye, Hiro had Leon’s carefree nature, Makoto had Chihiro’s calming smile and supportive outlook on his friends, Toko had Mondo’s impulsivity, Kyoko with Taka’s righteousness, Byakuya with Celeste’s survivalist outlook, and Sakura with Hifumi’s passion in their own different arts. 

Every morning when she awoke, something always felt different in the air. In the back of her mind, she knew it was because it was a new day and that was how she had felt even _before_ the killing game, but she would still rush down to the cafeteria to hope that everyone remaining was still alive. 

What would happen if one day, she walked in on Kirigiri’s severed head? Or found Togami, limp and still with his expensive clothes soaked in his own blood, drawn out by multiple stabs? Or Makoto, slumped over in a desk, forever unwaking, or Hiro, foaming at the mouth from poison? Toko could be _dead_ , for all Hina knew since she always holed herself up in her room! 

And what would she do if one day, she found _Sakura_ unbreathing and deceased? 

Hina felt her throat dry, a surge of panic welling over her — Sakura and their midnight snacks of donuts (for Hina) and protein shakes (for Sakura) were the things keeping her sane during the killing game. Hina would still be a blubbering mess if not for Sakura and her unending patience and strength; how was she going to remain strong if she were gone? 

Taking a breath, Hina forces herself to bring her thoughts to a still. Sakura was _not_ going to die. It wasn’t just baseless reassurance, either — Sakura was, undoubtedly, the strongest in the entire school, and could overpower anyone who attempted to kill her. And, of course, Sakura would _never_ kill anybody. 

Sure, she thought the same about Leon, Mondo, and Celeste, but it was different this time — this time, Hina actually _knew_ who she was talking about. Despite being a martial artist, Sakura would never harm a fly, let alone murder somebody in a desperate attempt to escape.

Feeling slightly better, Hina rose out of the bed in her dorm, trudging her feet to her door. Right now, she needed reassurance from something _other_ than the bickering in her head, and she knew just where to go for it. 

* * *

Sakura was beginning the draft of her suicide note in her head when she heard a knock on the door. 

Maybe it felt surreal to most to draft their own suicide note. Maybe suicidal people pondered on what the afterlife was like, or if anybody would realize that they were gone — or maybe they felt completely numb as they set up their death; a noose for some, a gun for others — but Sakura felt none of that. 

She didn’t _want_ to die. If there was an alternative where no one had to die, she would have taken it by then; however, someone _had_ to die by her hands, and she’d be better off making it herself rather than one of the others. 

Even if three of them — Toko, Byakuya, and Hiro — were afraid and distrustful of her, it didn’t matter. The next morning, she’d try her best to set the record straight before killing herself, but for now, she had to enjoy her last night of sleep.

Staring at the bed, it was surreal to think that she was drinking in the image of the bed and soon, the feeling of the bed and being lulled to sleep, all while knowing it would be her last.

Another knock came from the door, more hurried and frantic. 

Only hesitating for a second, Sakura cautiously opened the door by a crack, feeling the tension leave her shoulders when she saw Hina. She wouldn’t have been that surprised if someone had at least attempted to kill her after finding out her affiliation with the mastermind. 

“Sakura, hey… can we talk?” Hina asks, shifting on her feet. 

Sakura immediately felt uneased at the words but brushed the feeling off. 

“Of course,” she says, widening the door and allowing the swimmer to step through. Hina immediately gravitated towards Sakura’s bed, flipping down on it with a long sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” Sakura asks, frowning slightly. “Do you need another midnight snack?”

“No, it’s not that —” Hina starts, before pausing pensively. “Actually, that sounds good. We can talk over donuts.” 

Once again, the door to Sakura’s dorm opened, but this time, both girls left. The two quietly walked past all the dormitories of their fellow inmates — some dead, some still alive and currently asleep — and didn’t say a word until they reached the kitchen of the dining hall. Expectedly, Hina went to the donuts array, picking up two donuts and putting them on a plate. Both were for her, as she knew Sakura wouldn’t want a donut herself. Normally, for midnight snacks, Hina only had one donut, but her worry had made her appetite double.

“What’s wrong, Hina?” Sakura repeats. 

“I’m just… really scared, you know?” Hina said, her words muffled from her speaking without swallowing. After doing so, she opens her mouth again. “Like, Sakura, we’ve already lost _eight_ of us. And I’m just really, really scared you or someone else we care about is going to be next, you know?”

Sakura felt her breath hitch at her words, knowing what she’d say next she’d later hate herself for. 

“Hina, there won’t be any more deaths; I promise. The both of us and our friends _will_ escape this school.”

The swimmer blinked in surprise, startled by the sudden outburst. However, Sakura’s words were reassuring and strong and just the thing she needed to hear.

Hina wrapped her best friend in a hug, feeling tears spring up from the corners of her eyes. Sakura wordlessly hugs back, staring straight ahead with a gaze that betrayed nothing. 

When Hina and Sakura went back to bed, Hina felt confident in their eventual escape and most of all, safe. After all, she had Sakura by her side — they could do anything. 

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel guilty for the white lie, before confirming to herself what she already knew; it was for the best.

Sakura’s last sleep was not a peaceful one. 

* * *

As Hina watched Sakura down the cup full of poison with a satisfied smile on her face, watching as her muscles relaxed when her breathing became more rigid, the swimmer intensified her bangs on the door and loudened her shouts. She was past desperate at this point. She watched the life leave Sakura as she continued to sob, now stopping her thrashing at the door. Her suicide note was clutched in her hands, now stained with Hina’s tears, and all Hina could truly comprehend as an emotional whirlwind spurred within her was four words:

_She broke her promise._


End file.
